Daddy
by jazzybizzle
Summary: What will it take for baby Dash to stop crying? older!Sonamy oneshot :}


**Just popped in my head. Nothing special :}**

**I might do more if you guys want :}}**

* * *

"Oh Dash, will you please tell Mommy why you're crying?" 20 year old Amy Rose was close to whining. She peered over into her son's crib, watching him wail at the top of his lungs with sad and desperate eyes. Dash was no more than a year old, an exact replica of his father but a shade lighter. Dash the Hedgehog's tearful, jade green eyes looked back up at his mother, his mouth trembling. "You're not stinky, I've fed and burped you, and you don't want to take a nap..."

Normally, she had everything under control. Dash was a cutie pie; a sweet baby hedgehog who had early signs of his daddy's speed.

Dash wailed again, his fists bobbing up and down.

"Oh...what do you want me to do? Mommy's trying, she really is," said Amy. She loved Dash with all her heart; he was a gift to the world, proof of his parents' deep love towards each other. But no matter how hard she wracked her brain, trying to think, she couldn't come up with anything else!

And it frustrated her further.

She sighed as his shrill cries rang through the nursery, burying her face in her hands. Little Dash saw his mommy getting upset, and that now made him even more upset, and his cries increased in octaves.

Removing her hands from her face, smoothing down her nose, she rested her arms on the wooden rail. "What will it take to make you happy, sweetheart?" she asked him gently and sweetly.

Just then, the door opened, and a football game's progress was heard from the TV downstairs until it was pushed behind the intruder. He was a tall, cocky blue hedgehog with a concerned look in his eyes and a chilli dog in his hand.

"Hey...hey!" said Sonic, now traveling further into the room. His gaze traveled from the sakura hedgehog, to his tiny wailing twin below her. "What's wrong with my little man?"

"I don't know. I've tried everything!" Amy's shoulders sagged, and he moved in front of her. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, then turned his gaze towards his son.

Father and son's eyes met, and the latter's tears subsided automatically. Dash sniffed, blinking his big tears away.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Sonic asked, gently scratching Dash's muzzle with his index finger. He tilted his head to the side. "Giving Mommy a hard time?"

Dash mimicked the Blue Blur, making a gurgling sound as he twisted his own head. This amused Sonic, but shocked Amy. Amy's mouth dropped, and Sonic grinned.

Dash also smiled adorably.

"Awh, I don't see the problem," said Sonic innocently just as Dash's small fingers wrapped around his index finger.

Amy's gaping mouth dropped further, her eyebrows scrunching down. "Are you kidding me?" She whispered.

Sonic leaned down, scooping Dash up into his arms, and the baby curled into him instinctively. He rubbed his back, kissing the top of his son's head before he turned around to face his fuming wife.

"Do you want some attention too?" Sonic teased, reaching for her.

"Don't touch me," Amy grumbled, but she let him pull her to his side with his free arm.

Sonic chuckled. He knew she wasn't really angry, but whenever she got like this, he loved to mess with her. He brushed his lips against the side of her face, and she cuddled closer to him in response, closing her eyes.

"All this time he wanted you," she mumbled against his chest. "I shoulda known."

"Awh, c'mon, he loves you too," he said to her, eyeing their child expectantly. "Alright-time to go to Mommy."

Dash didn't protest. He took one look at his mommy and stretched his short limbs, hands grabbing at the empty space between them. Won over by his spell for just a moment, Amy took Dash in her arms, and he curved into her too. His palm rested on the collar of her shirt, and it turned into a cute grip.

"Oh now you love me, huh?" She rocked him a little, resting her head against his anyway.

"Of course he does," Sonic said matter of factly, now taking a serious step towards her. "And I do too."

Amy smiled as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her to his front now. She switched Dash's weight to her left arm so she could tilt her face up to meet him halfway for a passionate kiss.

Sonic dipped his head, dipping it and deepening the kiss, his grip around her loosening so his hands could travel. Amy moaned a little, arching her back against him, quickly forgetting about the baby in her arms.

"Are you seriously forgetting that the baby is in your arms?"

The couple broke apart, their heads whipping around to see Shadow the Hedgehog standing in the doorway. Amy blushed. Sonic didn't look ashamed at all whatsoever.

"The guys are wondering what's taking you so long," Shadow addressed his lighter counterpart. "I can see you've gotten your hands full."

Sonic smiled cheekily. "Awh, you missed me?"

"It was either me, or Rouge wobbling up here. And you know that's a disaster waiting to happen."

The three hedgehogs shuddered.

"Gotta hand it to Knux, though," said Sonic. The echidna taking care of his pregnant fiance _and_ watching the Master Emerald? He had a handful.

"I think she put me to shame," said Amy, thinking back on her melodramatic phase during her pregnancy.

Sonic and Shadow gave her pointed looks.

"What?"

"You're lucky we love you, Rose," said Shadow.

"You were either really sad, really angry, or, ahem..." Sonic's muzzle turned pink, and Amy suddenly found Dash very entertaining.

"_Really_ happy," Shadow offered a better word.

The door opened again, this time Sally walking in, an infant younger than Dash by four months close to snoozing in her warm chest. The young girl resembled her mother, but had her father's ruby eyes.

"Maria's almost asleep," she said quietly, and Shadow held his arms out. Maria lifted her head a little to see who she was given away to, but instinctively she knew. Her father knew exactly how to hold her, cradling her at just the right angle so she could finally drift...

Shadow kissed her head.

"Everything okay in here?" said Sally, crossing over to Amy and Dash.

"They love their fathers, don't they?" whispered Amy.

"I know," said Sally. When it came to going to sleep or calming down, it was always the daddy's job. The chipmunk rubbed the pink hedgehog's arm, then kissed Dash lightly on the ear. "You ready to go downstairs? Blaze, Rouge, and Cream are getting antsy."

"I'll be down in a minute," Amy reassured.

"Okay." Sally turned to leave. "Coming?" she asked the darker hedgehog in the room, pausing in the doorway.

Shadow nodded, following his wife out of the nursery.

"Looks like we're wanted," said Sonic.

"And not just by our friends," said Amy, and their gazes flickered down to Dash. Amy kissed him sweetly as she laid him back down in his crib with gentleness, and Sonic got his kisses in as well. As soon as she stood straight, she was pulled flush against him again.

"Not just our friends," he echoed, and brushed his lips against her temple before finding her mouth.


End file.
